


Thread of Fate

by thiective



Category: CLAMP - Works, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Another Flower Shop AU, F/M, Fem!Kamui, Fluff Disconnected Drabble Fic, M/M, red string au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiective/pseuds/thiective
Summary: There is a world where a red string is visible to a person as soon as they dream of their soulmate. The red string only glows if you have feelings for your soulmate. Red String AU and Flower Shop AU.
Relationships: Azuya Nagisa/Takamura Suoh, Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Shirou Kamui/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own X/1999 or any of the characters. They belong to CLAMP.
> 
> Extra Note: My late Valentine's Day and White Day fic for the SubKam fandom ^_^'.
> 
> Extra-Extra Note: This fic is betaed by Angelicsentiel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subaru knows who this person is, it's his luck that they are oblivious until now.

This is a bad day, even though it's sunny. Subaru is out having lunch with Kamui in a small cafe over in Shinjuku.

The sour mood begins when she starts talking about someone that she likes. In honesty, Subaru never thought he would be this affected. He wouldn’t have been, if Hokuto hadn't pointed out that he's becoming obsessed with Kamui's attention. It initially bothered him, even before Valentine's Day came around. The thought of Kamui giving chocolates to her crush leaves a sour taste on his tongue.

He tries hard not to sulk, but it's difficult to not feel like a child that has had his toy taken away from him. Her crush has no name. Actually, she hasn't mentioned it, now that he thinks of it. His own budding crush on Seishiro had been different in comparison to this one, present until Touya told him that Seishiro was shady. As much as Subaru wanted to protest, Touya had listed the reasons as to why Seishiro wasn't to be trusted. His crush with Kamui, however, it's purer in a sense. Laughing with her, talking with her, lending her a shoulder when she needs it. Perhaps the only difference was he hadn't felt jealous over Seishiro like he's currently feeling for Kamui. That and Subaru's red string isn't connected to him.

His heart aches at the sight of her smile, the hint of blushes decorating her delicate cheeks. Her violet eyes shine with happiness. It brings irritation mixed with a yearning inside of him, wanting to be the person that makes her fluster, to feel the warmth of her smile against his lips.

"Subaru?" Kamui's voice cuts through his thoughts of longing and wishing, startling him and raising a blush over his cheeks from being caught daydreaming.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What did you say?" Subaru asks after coughing into his hand, embarrassment swirling inside of him. Kamui giggles, and Subaru still feels embarrassed despite not feeling ashamed for making her laugh, even if it's by his own expense.

"It's fine, you looked busy. I'm sorry for talking your ear off," Kamui says. Subaru waves it off, despite the envy over Kamui's nameless crush. Subaru loves hearing her voice.

"It's fine. You were saying something about waking up," Subaru summarises, shoving jealous thoughts away to the back of his mind. He can talk about it with Hokuto later. "Have you thought of confessing?"

Kamui shook her head. "I haven't, because I don't know what they look like. Every time I’ve dreamed, I’ve woken up feeling safe,  _ wanted _ . I remember dreaming about being kissed," Subaru twitches in his seat and barely restrains a growl from his lips, "and waking up with a red string on my pinky."

"A red string? Like this?" Subaru asks as he pulls his glove off. Tied around his pinky is a red string, glowing. Kamui nods, bringing up her hand with a red string tied around her pinky. Subaru and Kamui blink, their eyes follow the string from Kamui's finger, and their eyes widen as it leads them to the string tied around Subaru's pinky.

Oh.

_ Oh _ .

It's an eruption of blushes, and Kamui stutters, ducks her head and hides her blushing face beneath her bangs. Subaru, on the other hand, feels a smile curving his lips. His fingers reach for hers, holds her hand gently in his to bring it up to his lips. Pressing them gently on her fingertips. Kamui  _ squeaks _ , a sound so adorable that Subaru's smile widens.

"Since we are on a date today, do you want to go and watch a movie?" Subaru asks with a smile. Kamui's blush turns to an adorable shade of rosy red and nods. Subaru is pleasantly surprised by how shy Kamui is, he doesn't mind since it makes her more adorable in his eyes.

It's a good day today.

* * *

_ Omake _

She's beautiful in that white dress while he wears a black shirt and blue jeans, his hand holding hers gently as he twirls her around in a field of flowers that seem to go on forever. Her laughter sends his heart beating every time he hears it, satisfaction blooms inside of him when he brings her flush to him.

It is only after Hokuto points out to Subaru of his growing affections to Kamui that the person in his dreams becomes clearer, her violet eyes sparkling with adoration and happiness, matching the smile beneath them. Her chocolate hair flows in waves behind her, without her ribbon or rubber band. His hand twitches in wanting to run through her hair, to feel if it is as soft as it looks. The dreams make his heart race. He yearns for her to smile like this at him in the waking world. Subaru wakes up in the morning and feels his lips. He remembers her soft laughter, the gentle and innocent touches they share. The sweet kiss as they slowly meet halfway. Subaru has dreams of her every night as he soon closes his eyes. Her head resting on his shoulders as he points out the stars of the night. His hand around hers as he leads her through the Tokyo Sea Life Park. Spending the day with her at the Tokyo Disney Sea Life park and enjoying her smile and laughter. 

Every time Subaru wakes up, he yearns for those dreams to be made in reality. It takes a few days longer, after months of denial after he visits the shop that Kamui works part-time in, that he  _ yearns _ for her. There are other dreams as well, but those dreams make his face feel like he's on fire, and he refuses to bring them up, even if Hokuto knows and teases him about them. It's getting out of hand, and Subaru knows he's got it bad. He doesn't know how  _ bad _ it’s gotten until he meets Kamui at one of their usual hangouts over at the gazebo.

"Subaru, I think I have a crush on someone," Kamui says shyly with a small smile. Those are the words that make Subaru wish he could punch a wall or make threats to Kamui's crush to ensure they wouldn't break her heart. However, making threats isn't something he does, and he won't do it anytime soon. He'll be there if she needs him to vent or use his shoulder.

Subaru never thought he would wish to be Kamui's soulmate until that day.


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The string around his finger isn't connected with Seishiro's.

Seishiro, in Subaru's opinion, is a kind person even if he feels a bit mysterious. However, as of now, Subaru doesn't regret letting the puppy love for him fade away.

Subaru meets Seishiro at Ueno Zoo at Ueno park. Despite the fact he wants to work as an animal caretaker, he knows his family would want him to continue the traditional practice as an onmyouji. In a way, Seishiro is like a taste of freedom away from duties or rules. But he knows even then, it is a small bubble of daydreams of a life that can only be described as a fantasy. It isn't until Touya, a college kid who moves in with his boyfriend in an apartment next to Subaru, that Subaru begins to realize he doesn't know much about Seishiro. Touya points it out as well, and despite Hokuto's stubbornness in trying to make them get along, Touya dislikes Seishiro. Touya’s reasons are that Seishiro is shady, untrustworthy, and something feels distinctly off about him. 

" _ That guy just bugs me. It's better if you stay away from him _ ," Touya says after one meet up with Seishiro and Subaru. Even when Seishiro offers to walk both Touya and Subaru home, Touya puts his foot down.

_ "Why's that? _ " Subaru asks curiously, and Touya's face twists in a grimace.

_ "Just a feeling. Sakurazuka feels like a lake that you can never see the bottom of," _ Touya explains. Had Hokuto been there, she would have protested. Except it's Yukiko that opens the door and offers to cook for the both of them. That's when Subaru learns that whenever Touya says he has a feeling, he's never wrong.

The next day, Subaru stands near the Sakurazuka clinic and takes off his glove. The red string tied around his pinky doesn't glow, it doesn't lead into the clinic either where Seishiro is working at the time. Seishiro's string seems to lead out of the clinic and into another direction. If Subaru recalls now from the faint dreams he has, none of them include Seishiro, but a shadowy figure with giggles like silver bells and gentle touches that serve to make his heart feel like he ran in a marathon. In a way, Subaru is disappointed but relieved as his mind comes to a conclusion because of this revelation.

It's next month that Subaru's heart skips when he accidentally bumps into  _ her _ . A month of coming to terms as he looks through his memories and comes to the conclusion that Touya is right about Seishiro. No one would regularly confess every day to an 18-year old even after a first meeting, even if they were joking. Or give off an uneasy feeling to people. Deep pools of violet eyes, her face astonished as flowers float their way up to the air with hints of water sparkling. She wears white heeled sandals and a pink sundress.

It is a complete accident, but Subaru never forgets that moment when realization dawns and Kamui apologizes for bumping into him as she hurriedly collects the flowers. He remembers feeling an embarrassed blush rising to his cheeks, how he helps her even when he's tracking down a mischievous spirit.

_ "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize where I was going!" _ she apologizes, and Subaru waves it off. He hands her the last flower even when water drops from the flowers, dotting her dress.

_ "It's alright, I wasn't looking either," _ he says, and she smiles at him, relieved. 

" _ Thank you for your help! _ " she says with a small smile, her hand laid on the recovered flowers. To Subaru, it's beautiful.

'She's _ beautiful _ ,' his mind helpfully supplies as he watches her disappear into the flower shop, helping another woman behind the desk. Her midnight hair, wavy and contained in a ponytail, swishes with every movement she makes.

It is at that moment Subaru realizes he doesn't know her name. He looks up, remembers the shop's name and address, and goes off to wherever the spirit had gone off to.

It is a week later, after convincing from Hokuto and Yukito, that he arrives at the shop. His hands are sweaty beneath his gloves as he steps into the store. His breath loosens at seeing her wrapping up a bouquet with a coloured wrapping paper. Her violet eyes contain determination as she focuses on her task with delicate fingers. It's when the door rings behind him that she looks up at the same time he nearly jumps from being startled.

"Oh, it's you," she smiles at him gratefully. "Thank you for your help earlier, I was in a hurry then since we'd made a mistake on one of our client's orders." Subaru doesn't know how he manages to speak without getting tongue-tied. A small blush rises on his face as he steps close to the counter.

"You're welcome, I'm glad to help," he replies softly and she giggles.

"I don't think I got your name," Kamui says as she places the bouquet in a fridge to keep it fresh. She's wearing a white dress this time with a green apron over it.

"It's Sumeragi Subaru. What's yours?" Subaru asks as he barely stops the urge to fiddle with his top hat. 

"I'm Shiro Kamui, it's a pleasure to meet you." Her voice, melodic, sings its way into his ear.

Subaru hadn't realized that he started falling for her the day he met her. That was even before they revealed the ends of their red strings to each other.


	3. III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not just the fact that she is blushing makes his throat grow dry, but what she's wearing is.

He has a box of white chocolates that Hokuto helped him make as he fidgets in Kamui's living room. He can hear Hokuto's excited and Kamui's flustered voices behind Kamui's bedroom door. He's worried that whatever Hokuto is doing might overwhelm Kamui, even though he can feel her embarrassment through her red string. 

Sighing, he waits in the living room and places the bag of white chocolates on the coffee table and smiles at his bare hands. He doesn't need gloves, at least not anymore. He fingers the string on his pinky, he can feel their love through their bond, how it glows from the first kiss they shared. The warm and affectionate cuddles they've exchanged. Their first date, they walked through a park. Her outfit, a plaid skirt, ankle-high boots, thigh highs, and a pink blouse with a black jacket. His breath had loosened, lost, as he stared at her. He knows she's pretty in her everyday outfit, but seeing her dressed up like that for him changed that opinion. She's  _ gorgeous _ .

The sound of her bedroom door opening snaps Subaru out of his thoughts. Hokuto looks proud at whatever she has done. A puzzled frown tugs on Subaru's lips.

"Presenting Kamui-chan's outfit today! I give you a throwback to three years ago in the past!" Hokuto chirps and something like a squeak sounds from Kamui's bedroom.

"Hokuto-chan, what did you do?" Subaru asks warily, and Hokuto grins at him. She goes back into Kamui's bedroom and pushes the poor girl out of the safety of her bedroom. Subaru quickly stands up and strides to Hokuto, nearly colliding into a smaller body. His green eyes widen as he catches Kamui, steadies her to see her dressed in a simple red and black outfit. The top hat sits neatly on her head, the red leather jacket, her black sleeveless turtleneck shirt, black skirt. Her black ankle boots encase her petite feet. Her delicate hands hide in black leather gloves. Any words he wanted to say seem to die in his throat when Kamui looks up at him through the brim of her top hat.

This isn't just any outfit, Subaru thinks absently while he takes in how his girlfriend dressed for today. This was  _ his _ outfit three years ago, only with slight adjustments made for the opposite sex. Gorgeous doesn't seem to fit the term of describing her appearance now. Breathtaking seems a much more likely candidate, but even that word pales in comparison.

"What do you think of her outfit, Subaru?" Hokuto asks, and Subaru swallows silently. As much as he wants to take Kamui out on another date, he finds himself battling down an increasing urge to ravage her.

"I think it looks great," Subaru croaks out, feeling the heat of the blush on his face. Kamui ducks her head, hiding her blushing face, and they pointedly ignore the sounds of Hokuto's cackling. 

"Well then, go out and take her out! Daylight is still bright outside!" Hokuto says with a mischievous grin, and ushers Subaru and Kamui out. 

-x-x-x-

It's somewhere near an ice cream truck that Subaru realizes how dangerously oblivious his girlfriend can be. It's not that she isn't smart, she pretty much is. However, she remains completely unaware of people looking at her. It's hard not to since she's the prettiest girl around, and as much as it is irritating, he feels pleased that she has chosen him to love.

His outfit, a plain black button-up, t-shirt, and white jeans with black sneakers, seems to compliment her outfit. Subaru notes how happy Kamui is as she licks the cold cream of the vanilla ice cream. The movements of her tongue lick the remaining cream off of her lips, and Subaru has to drag his thoughts to the innocent territory before they derail. He spots a dot of cream at the corner of her lips, mentally debating on what he should do. 

"You're not going to eat your ice cream, Subaru?" Kamui asks. The curiosity in her voice cuts through the whirlwind of thoughts in his mind. Subaru isn't sure whether to thank Hokuto or not for dressing Kamui up so cutely like this. 

"I'm fine," Subaru manages to smile at Kamui, ignoring the cold liquid of his green tea ice cream dripping down on his fingers. Coughing behind his hand, pushing his blush down, Subaru gently takes her top hat off. "You've missed a spot," he murmurs, leans in and licks the cream of the corner of her lips, her hat obscuring them from any observers. He can hear her soft gasp of surprise, can see how her cheeks darken to a rosy red. A groan leaves his lips as he lays them over hers, swallowing down her squeak before she kisses him back. It's when they break apart, her violet eyes slowly open to him after fluttering shut when he initiated the kiss. 

"Wh-What was that for?" Kamui asks as she leans up to kiss him chastely. Her heart flutters at his affectionate smile he casts to her.

"Just thinking how lucky I am to be with you. Happy White Day, Kamui." Subaru murmurs. Kamui looks at him and smiles shyly at Subaru when he hands her the bag of the homemade white chocolates.

"Thank you, Subaru." She gently takes the bag and slips it onto her arm before curling her fingers with his. Her red string, glowing with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Belated White Day!


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yearning is a terrible thing, but he can’t stem it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve finally found the title I’ve wanted to work with for the Red String AU, but it took like weeks in comparison to trying to figure out a working title for TRC AU and Hogwarts AU. So without further ado, and since both Subaru and Kamui are 18. Let’s continue.
> 
> Extra-Note: The Rayearths is the name of the flower shop Kamui works at.

Subaru isn’t sure how many times he has visited The Rayearths to see Kamui. He has visited her often since he first met her, sometimes before or after the cases he has taken. At first, he is hesitant in visiting, worried about bothering her when she’s working. He decides to wait for a few days, staying away from the shop. However, even that is terrible when his mind wanders back to the cozy shop tucked at the corner of an intersection. He is wrong in the end when he finally decides to visit her.

“Hello, and welcome-Subaru?!” Kamui’s surprised voice echoes in the shop. Subaru feels guilty, tugging his hat down.

“H-Hi Kamui.” He doesn’t know when they started referring to each other by the first names. It feels longer than that. He hears the counter door open, the quick strides of her footsteps. Subaru braces himself for any retribution she might give. He deserves it, after all. Even if his only experience is with his twin, Hokuto, and his grandmother, he doesn't expect her warm arms wrapped around him.

“Welcome back,” she murmurs, and Subaru’s green eyes widen. He doesn’t deserve someone like her, even when his heart is beating fast with the sudden urge to bring her face up to kiss her sweet lips. He doesn’t. He doesn’t want to force her into something she doesn’t want.

“I’m back,” he murmurs back, hesitantly wrapping his arms around her slim frame. It takes a moment for her to pull back, but Subaru wants that moment to have lasted longer. 

“Did something happen? I was worried when you didn’t come for a visit to get some flowers for your sister,” Kamui asks. The concern laced in her voice makes Subaru wince inwardly. Most of these flowers were an excuse to have a chance to talk with her. Somewhere in the back of his mind, and privately, he thinks he should have given her those flowers as well.

“I...needed some time to think over things,” he replies. Subaru is masking the ache of wanting to pull her back in his arms. He, reluctant to let her go, walks with her to see her picking up the flowers.

“Okay, but if you need someone to listen...I’m here, okay?” Kamui says as she picks the yellow tulips. She adds red japonica, along with a couple of green chervil. Subaru watches as she gently takes the white freesia and combines it into the pile of flowers before neatly tying it up in purple wrapping paper with a pink ribbon.

“I know,” Subaru says softly. He swears he can feel his heart pounding out of his chest, can even hear the sound of it pounding loud in his ears. The heat crawling on to his face could quickly fry an egg when Kamui smiles softly at him. Her glossy pink lips shine at him, and for a second, he can easily imagine him kissing her lips—the shared breath before their mouths make contact. The thought of kissing her, confessing his love for her, is difficult to ignore. She’s easily the sweetest person, despite being slightly rough around the edges. If Subaru were to admit it to himself, he has fallen for her hard since the day he met her.

“Subaru, are you alright?” Kamui asks with concern in her voice. She reaches up and places her cold hand on his forehead, snapping him away from his thoughts. Subaru startled, moves away in surprise and flusters.

“I-I’m fine!” Subaru stutters out. He swallows down the urge to hug her when she cants her head to the side cutely. 

“Are you sure?” Kamui asks, unconvinced by his assurance. In honesty, Subaru isn’t convinced himself either. Not when Kamui is concerned over him, even when she is working, and he’s bothering her time.

“Yes,” he finally manages to keep his voice from stuttering. Reaching for the nearby flowers, a bunch of pink roses, sunflowers, and sage, he hands them over to a surprised Kamui. God, he wants to present those flowers to her when he finally confesses to her. Yet the awkwardness of the next sentence flows out of his mouth with ease. “Could you please wrap these up for Hokuto-chan?”

Kamui blinks in surprise. Subaru wants to hit himself over his head whenever he thinks of asking her to go out on a date with him. Those words refuse to come out.

It doesn’t stop his heart beating at the sound of her giggles when Kamui gently takes his flowers and wraps them up for him.

“Your sister must be lucky to have someone like you, Subaru,” Kamui comments. Yet his mind returns to what happened moments ago, when Kamui wrapped her arms around him, relieved.

“Yeah, she is,” Subaru murmurs with a soft smile to Kamui.

‘I’m the lucky one to have met you, Kamui,’ Subaru thinks privately. His eyes fall to her hands as she wraps up the bouquet delicately.

* * *

“Another bouquet?!” Hokuto huffs at a sheepish Subaru on her doorstep. Hokuto’s red string leads its way outside, faintly glowing. It's been a week since Subaru resumed his visits to Kamui’s flower shop.

“I thought you might like some more,” Subaru says sheepishly. Hokuto pouts.

“Why don’t you confess to her already? My house looks more like a flower shop than an actual one!” Hokuto complains, taking the flowers and looking for a vase.

“Sorry, Hokuto-chan, it’s...not that easy.” Subaru feels sweat dripping down his neck when Hokuto gives him a withering glare.

“It’s easy! You can say, ‘Hey, do you want to go out for a date?’ Subaru! People like it when people are assertive!” Hokuto points out.

“Not Kamui,” Subaru says fondly, his thoughts going back to the part-time florist’s beautiful soft smile. Her deep pools of violet that he knows he can’t look away from. Already away from The Rayearths, his heart pangs with yearning in wanting to go back to that comfortable shop. Subaru knows he can watch Kamui working at the counter and probably wouldn’t get tired of it, even if he volunteered to help her. Yearning is a terrible thing, but he can’t stem it. It’s impossible when his mind and heart are filled with thoughts of her.

Hokuto sighs for the nth time of the month. Her twin brother is a lost cause. She looks over the flowers near her windows, crowding on her coffee table, up against the walls of her balcony. 

Maybe she can get Touya or Yukito to be interested in these flowers.

Receiving a bouquet for each day was amusing at first, but it’s quickly turning into annoyance when it’s quite evident that her twin wants to give it the florist that’s working there.


	5. V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her face feels like it's on fire, her heart beating when he gently squeezes her hand. She doesn't know this feeling, but she believes it's something positive.

Kamui likes to think she remains oblivious to the apparent admirers at the flower shop she works at. It's not that she isn't interested in love or romance. She can't find it in herself to love someone. Each admirer crowding around  _ The Rayearths _ tries to get her attention. None of them catch her interest. She isn't sure if she should be flattered or irritated because every compliment, such as "pretty," "beautiful," "gorgeous," feels like paper.

The gifts she receives don't stop either, and the one time it got too creepy, Kamui had to get a restraining order. It helps when her boss is the wife of a bodyguard for her school campus's chairman. Takamura Nagisa looks after her as if she's her younger sister, and she often accompanies Nagisa to charity foundations set up by the chairman of the CLAMP Campus. She has met the famous trio enough times that they feel like brothers to her.

As much as Kamui turns down the offers for a car ride after shifts from Nagisa, Nagisa is insistent about it. During the time when Kamui had a stalker, Nagisa offered to let Kamui stay in the mansion with her and her husband. After enough persuasion, Kamui reluctantly agreed to it until the stalker was caught red-handed and sent to the authorities for an extended time in prison.

That happened last year when she was 17, and Kamui restrains a cold shiver from crawling down her spine. She would rather not overthink it. Waking up with the red string helps soothe the fear and wariness away from her. She remembers the soft, warm laughter whispering in her ear. The gentle fingers twining with hers. The warm arms cocooning her in a safe embrace in which Kamui swears she wouldn't mind staying. Yet when she wakes up, Kamui remembers nothing of the stranger in her dreams, even when her conscience tries to grasp the fleeting feeling of safety and happiness. In the end, she doesn't wish for her soulmate to make their appearance. Even so, Kamui dreams of those idealistic dreams that steadily bring out affection from her heart towards the stranger from her dreams. It's silly, but Kamui thinks it's due to how it is easy to fall for a stranger. She doesn't say that stranger is her soulmate, but even Kamui can't resist the fantasy of loving them as her soulmate.

It is close to Valentine's Day that Kamui flinches away from the counter. The hopeful glances from the people that visited her have returned, all from guys and girls. Kamui inwardly berates herself that it's only her in the shop while Syaoran and Nakuru are out doing the delivery. Nagisa and Eriol are in the back of the shop talking with their suppliers or getting the delivery of new flowers.

"Can I help you?" Kamui asks warily. The shop counter allows some form of protection, albeit the eager crowd can lean in closer.

"So Valentine's Day will come up soon," A guy with a black mohawk and brown eyes drawls. Kamui feels sweat going down her neck. "Are you planning to spend it with someone, Kamui-sama?" Kamui reigns in her mother's famous temper. Actually, she hasn't lost her temper since 15 when she decided to take up meditation and karate.

"Does it matter who I spend it with or not?" Kamui asks. Irritation settles in her soul, and despite maintaining a polite voice, it seems some people in the crowd back away. In the back, Kamui notices the shop's customers are getting irritated by the group as well.

"Why, yes," A rose haired girl with gold eyes purrs at her. In her hand is a shopping bag and a school bag. "We would like for you to choose which one of us you'll spend your day with." Kamui frowns. Can’t they tell that she doesn't want to spend the day with them?

"Isn't that a personal question?" Kamui asks. Dodging the question brings an annoying click from the rose hair girl. 

"It's merely a question," The raven mohawk smirks at her rakishly, and Kamui restrains a cold shiver. "There isn't any harm in asking it." 

"Look, my answer is still the same. Even if I bake chocolates, it'll only be for my family and friends. No one else." Kamui says with a final tone. The crowd looks at her in surprise. Kamui finds relief that peace and quiet would return.

Almost.

"Wait! Since you are baking chocolates, does that mean you've already made a list of who receives it?!" A red hair boy with gold eyes asks. Kamui near flinches as every person in the crowd looks at her with interest. Then it's a barrage of questions as each person in the group tries to lean in her space, ignoring the counter, and Kamui flinches away. Her violet eyes as she takes a step back, struggling to answer and refusing each admirer's demand to be added to the list.

Kamui can feel her temper rising, overwhelmed by the number of questions thrown her way. The florist can hear her colleague voices in the back as they rush back, and the relief flows into her. That is when one of her admirers thinks it is a good idea to grab her wrist, trying to stop her from escaping. Her heels drag on the floor with Kamui resisting the pull forward and the insistent tugging stops. A scream rings in the shop as Kamui's back falls against Nagisa and her steady hold. Kamui's wide eyes catch sight of Nagisa's husband at the shop door, but it's Subaru that has a tight hold of the red hair guy's hand. It's  _ Subaru _ , a person so kind and gentle that Kamui never thought he would harm a fly, who twisted the red hair guy's arm behind his back. His green eyes darken with anger, much like Suoh's gold eyes.

"She said no, I would suggest you respect that." A shiver goes through Kamui's spine. This is the first time she’s heard anger in Subaru's voice. She watches as Suoh ends a call, his gold eyes piercing through the crowd. It doesn't take but a few moments for the group to be herded outside or for Suoh to personally escort the red haired man out. Kamui can still feel her heart pounding, even with Nagisa gently squeezing her shoulders in comfort. Kamui watches as the crowd trickles out, the customers included after they wave off Kamui's and Nagisa's apologies for the chaos. Everyone except Subaru who stayed behind. Nagisa sighs, rubbing her forehead with her fingers. 

"I'm sorry. This is my fault," Kamui apologizes to Nagisa. Nagisa looks at Kamui in surprise, her violet hair tied in an elegant bun with piercing gray eyes looking at her. In her beautiful pink kimono, Nagisa shakes her head and gently pats Kamui's shoulder.

"You didn't ask for this, and although it is preventable, it's not your fault," Nagisa says gently. Smiling at Kamui, Nagisa pushes her gently towards Subaru, who has been quiet. "I believe there is someone that needs to hear that apology more than I do."

Kamui looks at Nagisa, confused but agreeing with her employer. She stands close to the onmyouji. Her hands feel sweaty as she approaches with butterflies fluttering in her stomach.  _ 'Why am I suddenly nervous around Subaru?' _ A stray thought passes through Kamui's mind. She remembers the anger that flared to existence in his green eyes, the storm brewing in them. Chewing on her lip, she gently touches Subaru's hand.

"Hey," Kamui whispers softly, snapping whatever thoughts that seem to be taken hold of Subaru's mind. "I'm sorry for not calling you for help earlier, Subaru. I know that I should ask for help, but I wanted to deal with the situation myself," she murmurs, waiting for his answer. His green eyes are unreadable, his shoulders relax, and his hand finds hers. He tugs her gently and pulls her into his arms. His arms tighten around her and Kamui feels heat blooming onto her face from embarrassment. 

"As long as you are safe." Kamui withholds a shiver going through her as his warm breath tickles her skin. She notes he's warm, and he smells like incense and the faint scent of cologne. Her heart skips a beat when he buries his face into her shoulder. Her free hand finds his beige trench coat, clutches it. She feels tired all of a sudden. "I was  _ worried _ I wouldn't be able to save you." 

"I'm sorry," Kamui murmurs for what feels like the nth time of the day. She rests her forehead against Subaru's shoulder, her hand still gripping his trench coat. "Thank you for coming to my rescue, Subaru," the florist murmurs softly as if afraid this moment will fade. It's strange how Subaru's embrace feels familiar, almost as if she already experienced it before. She doesn't want to leave.

"I-I'm thinking of going home after the authorities come. Could you please accompany me to my apartment?" Kamui stutters. She might have been surprised since this is the first time in a long while she had stuttered if Subaru didn't pull away and smile softly at her. A smile that makes her feel warm all over.

"Of course. I'll wait for you," Subaru murmurs and gently squeezes her hand in his glove. When he lets go, her hand feels oddly cold and she wants to reach out and touch his hand again.

After testifying to the police and everything is in order, Kamui knows she shouldn't be surprised to see Subaru standing near the front door of the flower shop. Knowing he was waiting for her makes Kamui feel guilty yet happy at the same time. Subaru's green eyes notice her, and Kamui can’t identify the feeling swirling inside of her. His green eyes soften as he holds out a hand towards her. A hand she doesn't hesitate to take. Her face feels like it's on fire, her heart beating when he gently squeezes her hand. She doesn't know this feeling, but she believes it's something positive.

If her soulmate is someone like Subaru, Kamui wonders if her heart would be skipping beats for them like it has for Subaru today. Unbeknownst to Kamui, a red string glows slightly before stopping. The other end of it is doing the same, hidden underneath Subaru's black glove.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He idly traces a petal of the forget-me-not and hopes that Kamui will like these flowers he has gotten for her.

The bell of the flower shop chimes as Subaru enters. It's surprising how it's been one year since they've first met. A year since they started dating. Now twenty, Sumeragi Subaru steps into the shop and looks at the atmosphere. The onmyouji approaches the counter with a friendly smile.

"Hello, welcome to-Oh, Subaru-kun!" Nagisa greets the onmyouji friendly behind the counter. "Are you buying flowers today for Hokuto-chan?"

"Yes," Subaru answers. A faint blush dusts his pale cheeks at the thought of his girlfriend who had moved in with him. "But it's not for Hokuto-chan. It's for someone else."

Nagisa raises an amused eyebrow before chuckling softly. She knows very well  _ who _ it's for. However, she won't start her shift until 30 minutes later. "Then may I inquire which flowers would you like to use for this bouquet?" 

Subaru smiles and tells Nagisa the flowers he wants for the bouquet. The first is a few red roses. The second is some forget-me-nots. Next is a couple of pink azaleas. Lastly, Subaru requests for a couple of purple heliotropes and white gillyflowers to be added to the bouquet. Nagisa smiles and arranges the bouquet in a pink wrapping paper, tied up in a satin red ribbon. Once the payment has been made, Nagisa looks at Subaru with mirth dancing in her grey eyes.

"She'll be out in ten minutes. I'll let her know a special customer came to visit her so she can come out early," Nagisa says with a smile and Subaru chuckles. The onmyouji eagerly waits for Nagisa to come back with Kamui. He idly traces a petal of the forget-me-not and hopes that Kamui will like these flowers he has gotten for her.

"Subaru?" Kamui's voice rings through the flower shop, and Subaru smiles at his girlfriend gently. 

"For the longest time, I wanted to give you one ever since I first saw you," Subaru murmurs softly, and he feels pleased to see a blush form on Kamui's cheeks. Her violet eyes wide as she stares at the bouquet in his hands. "I believe these are for you."

"H-How long did it take you?" Kamui asks with surprise in her voice. With trembling fingers, she takes the bouquet from him gently.

"A while," Subaru says softly. He licks his lips to stop them from getting dry. "Do you like them?"

A slow but small smile, laced with adoration, spreads itself on Kamui's lips. She stands on her feet, her bouquet held gently in her arms, and presses a kiss to the corner of Subaru's mouth. Pulling away, she presses another one to his lips. A kiss Subaru doesn't hesitate to reciprocate with his hand cradling Kamui's face and another on the small of her back.

"I love them. Thank you, Subaru." Kamui murmurs softly. Subaru's smile widens and he lays a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, _ Kamui _ ." Kamui knows she's blushing when Subaru says those words, but it doesn't stop her from kissing Subaru on the cheek.

"I love you too, _Subaru_ ," Kamui whispers, leaning into his touch. 

Their red string glows with their love they feel for each other.


	7. Glossary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the glossary of flowers with meanings/symbolism. The weblinks are provided.

IV.

[Yellow Tulips](https://www.proflowers.com/blog/history-and-meaning-of-tulip) \- Once known for hopeless love, the meaning evolved, and now its commonly known as happy thoughts and sunshine. 

[Red Japonica](https://www.ftd.com/blog/share/camellia-meaning-and-symbolism) \- Red japonicas, also known as camellias, symbolizes love, passion and sincere desire. 

[Chervil](https://scialert.net/fulltext/?doi=ajps.2012.163.171) \- While a commonly used as an herb for medicinal and culinary uses, it represents a new life and revitalization in ancient times. 

[White Freesia](https://www.ftd.com/blog/share/freesia-meaning-and-) \- White Freesia is one of the most popular flowers used in weddings, mostly it represents innocence and purity. 

V.

[White Roses](https://www.fiftyflowers.com/blog/rose-color-meanings/) \- White Roses often represents purity, innocence, and youthfulness. They sometimes refer to bridal roses due to their association with young love and eternal loyalty. White roses are also known for everlasting love and new beginnings.  White Roses are often used as [funerals](https://www.everplans.com/articles/the-meaning-behind-8-different-types-of-popular-funeral-flowers) as well. They often mean spirituality, purity and innocence. 

[Forget-Me-Nots](w.flowermeaning.com/forget-me-not-flower-meaning/) \- Forget-Me-Nots flowers have several meanings. It could represent true and undying love, remembrance in regards to partings or after death. It also symbolizes a bond that lasts throughout time. It could also mean fidelity and loyalty in a relationship. It represents fond memories or the time spent together with another person. It also means the growing affections between two people. 

[Pink Azaleas](https://myflowermeaning.com/azalea-flower-meaning/) \- Pink Azaleas mean passion, love, and romantic feelings towards a partner/lover. 

[Purple Heliotrope](http://www.perennial-gardens.com/heliotrope/heliotrope.php) \- Represent eternal love. Its religious meaning is salvation and devotion. 

[Sage](https://www.richters.com/show.cgi?page=InfoSheets/d9003.html) \- Sage represents wisdom, long life, esteem immortality and esteem. 

**Author's Note:**

> Subaru actually dreamt of Kamui after developing a crush on her. He noticed those feelings after Hokuto points it out. Kamui, on the other hand, is oblivious to her feelings for Subaru. Thus she doesn't know who her soulmate's face is in her dreams.


End file.
